Currently, operating systems running on many computers support the Remote Network Driver Interface Specification (RNDIS) driver by default. In order to allow users easy to use, some data cards can support the RNDIS driver, so that the users can directly access to the network without installing the driver. In this case, however, the interface can not be provided to the user, and in order to solve this problem, the data card must boot in the router mode, and under said router mode, an operating interface is provided to the users via the Web interface so as to facilitate the users.
With the continuous upgrading of the operating system running on the computer, the new operating system that is now emerging, such as the windows 8, supports both the RNDIS driver and the Mobile Broadband Interface Model Specification (MBIM) driver. Supporting the RNDIS driver can actually support free-driver function, but in fact, many operators require to support the MBIM driver in the operating system windows 8, and supporting processing the MBIM message requires to run under the USB Tethering mode, however, currently most of the data cards boot into the driver under the router mode, which causes the problem that the operating system such as the windows 8 running on the computer does not support the running mode of the data card.